Dear Tuney
by padfoot and prongs unite
Summary: Letters from a box...


_A/N: Hey you guys, it's Prongs, yet again shocking viewers and making the national news for writing my own author's note for once. I've had this story written for a while, but have never gotten around to posting it. Til now, I suppose. Hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I'm not blonde or English. Can you do the math? (In case you can't, I don't own Harry Potter.)_

_Dear Tuney,_

_I got to Hogwarts today and spoke to Dumbledore. He said you can come if you want and take things like Potions or Herbology that don't need magic! It would be so much fun and we could be together again. You would sleep in my dorm of course, and we would be Best Friends still._

_There's this boy, James Potter, who's a right annoying prat. He won't leave me alone, keeps trying to get me to like him. But I've seen all the other girls following him around like sheep and I definitely don't want to be one of them. He and his friends are foul to Severus and he's only interested in me because I'm not interested in him. Ugh. He and his friends call themselves 'The Marauders' and they get up to some dodgy stuff. Pranks mostly, but some of it is pretty dangerous. Potter and Sirius Black, one of his mates, already have detention and it's only the first day!_

_I like most of my classes. History of Magic is pretty boring, there's just this old ghost for a teacher that drones on and on! I mostly learn from books instead. Potions is fun, and I've found that I'm pretty good at it. The professor, Slughorn, dotes on me a bit too much though. It's starting to get annoying. When you get here, he'll probably dote on you too and you'll see what I mean. I'm decent in all my other classes except Flying. I'm terrible at that; you know how I was always afraid of heights. Maybe when you get here you can help me! I know you're not scared of anything. You're my big sister and that will never change._

_I hope I'll see you soon!_

_Your Sister,_

_Lily_

_Dear Tuney,_

_Why won't you accept the Headmaster's offer? It's generous of him and I miss you._

_That Prat James Potter asked me out for the 7th time today at lunch, in front of everyone. I could just tell that Black was laughing at me and I had to leave. Severus found me in the Library and he gave me a hug and told me it was going to be okay. I wish it could have been you. Will you reconsider? It would mean a lot to me. I miss you being here to comfort me. I miss you being here at all._

_Your Sister,_

_Lily_

_Dear Tuney,_

_It's my third year now and you still won't talk to me about magic. It's not something I can get rid of Tuney! I would if I could, if you would have me back if I did. I miss being Best Friends. Severus says he's my Best Friend now, but I'm not his only friend. I don't like those other kids he hangs around. They're bullies and they are far too interested in the Dark Arts for my liking. They reckon they want to follow this man called Lord Voldemort. Of course they haven't said it out loud- Voldemort is evil and they'd get in serious trouble for pledging their allegiance openly. But I can tell they think he has the right idea. See, Voldemort thinks that only wizards who are related only to other wizards, called Purebloods, should be taught magic. He doesn't like Muggle born witches and wizards, ones who are only magical by chance. Tuney, I'm scared. I'm not Pureblood. If you were here, I know you'd protect me. You'd do whatever it took. Oh Tuney, why do you hate me?_

_Your Sister,_

_Lily_

_Dear Tuney,_

_Potter asked me out _again_! He won't leave me alone. He thinks he's so great, just because he can fly well and is the best Chaser on the Quidditch team. He's got a fan club with the girls. My friends and I laugh at them. They're desperate and it's pretty amusing to watch. Black likes the girls' attention, I can tell, but Potter always seems bored with them. He says it's because next to me 'their beauty pales like the stars at the rising of the sun.' That's a direct quote. I know you would have laughed at him if you were here, but I laughed for you instead and told him to shove off._

_Severus is getting in deeper with the wrong people and I'm really worried. Tuney, what should I do? What can I do? He still cares for me, but I'm starting to think that he hates everyone else of my blood status and he only likes me because he's lonely. Tuney, I need some advice._

_Lord Voldemort is getting stronger. A lot of people are disappearing. My friend Marlene McKinnon said that her cousin disappeared and they don't know where he's gone. He was always outspoken against Muggle and Muggle born discrimination and she worries that he's been killed. She's worried that the rest of her family is next. I hope you and Mum and Dad are alright and stay that way._

_Guess what? I just found out that Remus Lupin, the only Marauder I can stand, is a werewolf! I feel so bad for him. The full moon always makes him so sick and he even hurts himself as a wolf. Then there's the fear that someone will find out. Werewolves are not liked or trusted in the Wizarding world and he's always scared that if people know, they won't want to be around him anymore. He's been very lonely for a long time. I know you'd help me cheer him up if you were here. We could talk to him and do homework together and maybe even hang out in Hogsmeade together, if he wasn't going with his mates. Maybe I'll do that next Hogsmeade weekend. I wish you could do it with me. I wish we could still go to Harper's Corner Store on Sundays. I would get my chocolate milkshake and you would get your strawberry one and then we'd skip home. Do you remember? I do. I want it back Tuney. I wish you'd forgive me._

_Your Sister,_

_Lily_

_Dear Tuney,_

_Some of Severus's friends attacked Mary MacDonald, one of my friends. She was in the Hospital Wing for a week. She couldn't talk and she could barely move. She was in a coma for three days and she has boils spelling 'Mudblood' on her face. She wouldn't talk about it even after they were able to take the spell off, but everyone knows who did it. There's only one crowd in Hogwarts that would hex someone that severely. I don't think Severus had anything to do with Mary, but I'm starting to wonder…_

_Your Sister,_

_Lily_

_Dear Tuney,_

_You'll never believe what happened today! I had just finished my O.W.L.'s and was heading outside for some air when I saw Potter torturing Snape! He had him up by an ankle and was practically choking him on soap. I ran over and told him to stop, so he did. Then he had the _nerve_ to ask me out again in return for leaving Snape alone. I refused of course, but when he let Snape down and then took off all his other jinxes, Potter said Snape was lucky I was there and Snape said he didn't need help from a Mudblood like me. Mudblood Tuney, Mudblood! It's a word for people like me who are Muggle born, but it's extremely insulting. It's saying I have dirty blood, that there's something wrong with me… And Potter tried to pretend that he was any better. The pair of them just make me SO FRUSTRATED!_

_Tonight, Snape tried to apologize. He camped outside the Gryffindor dorms and everything. He made me come down in my robe to speak to him, but I wouldn't accept his apology. I know how he feels now. I was stupid to believe him, to be his friend. He calls all Muggle borns Mudblood, so why wouldn't he think of me like that as well? I was so stupid._

_I'm on my third Best Friend now I guess. Marlene is my Best Friend now that Snape is a toe rag. How will I be able to sit in the same Potions classroom as him, the same Defense Against the Dark Arts class? How can I pass him in the hallway? How can I keep going through Best Friends like this?_

_Anyway, it's late. I have to go to bed. I left right after Snape did to send you this, so it's about midnight I guess. I'm not sure if I'll be able to sleep. I hope you'll write me back this time._

_Your Sister,_

_Lily_

_Dear Tuney,_

_It's odd. James Potter isn't acting like such a prat anymore. He seems to have deflated his opinion of himself and somehow managed to be Head Boy. I'm not sure if you were paying attention from your room, but I got Head Girl, which means I have to share a dorm with him. Sharing with this new Potter doesn't seem so bad though. Maybe I'll actually say yes one of these times that he asks me out. We'll have to see._

_I hope you and Vernon Dursley are getting on well. You really seemed to like him. He's nice enough, I suppose. Maybe a bit self centered and close minded, but everyone has their faults. I hope you two are happy together._

_Best wishes._

_Your Sister,_

_Lily_

_Dear Tuney,_

_The world is ending. I went on a date with James Potter, and I liked it. Bet you thought this would never happen, huh? But he's actually quite nice when he's not jinxing people or acting like he's the best thing in the world. We went to Hogsmeade and just walked around, visiting the shops. He bought me Sugar Quills and Honeydukes Best Chocolate, even when I told him I could pay for myself. Then, right before we went into the school, he kissed me and told me he'd see me later. I admit to standing frozen in the Great Hall for a good five minutes, just touching my lips. The nerve of him! And yet… I want to see him again. Oh Tuney, I think I'm falling in love with the one boy I swore I'd stay away from. And I'm finding that I don't care._

_Will you ever write me back?_

_Your Sister,_

_Lily_

_Dear Tuney,_

_Why didn't you invite me to your wedding? I had to hear about it from Mum. It hurts Tuney, it truly does. I'm still your sister and I would have liked to come. I wanted to be there for you. Will you send me pictures? I want to see your dress. Did you have the white roses like you said you always wanted at your wedding? Were the bridesmaids' dresses your favorite light purple, or did you have to change that? Was the cake chocolate or vanilla? I want to know everything Tuney, please write me back for once._

_I'm James' girlfriend now, officially. He asked me about a month ago at graduation and I accepted. I wish you had been there to see me graduate. It's strange, loving the person that only a year or two ago you swore you'd hate forever. I moved into his flat in London with him and I work part time at a little Muggle restaurant while I'm doing my courses to be a Healer. James is already deep within Auror training._

_What does Vernon do again? I'm sorry, I've forgotten. How was your honeymoon with him? Was America nice? I hope it was. Maybe I'll have a little niece or nephew soon! I hope you'll let me visit._

_Your Sister,_

_Lily_

_Mr. and Mrs. Vernon and Petunia Dursley,_

_You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of Lily Marie Evans to James Harold Potter. The ceremony is at 3:00 in Saint Peter's church followed by a reception at Gerald Hall. The choices for dinner are chicken, steak, or salmon. Please R.S.V.P. as soon as possible._

_Please come Tuney. It won't be the same without you._

_Your Sister,_

_Lily_

_Dear Tuney,_

_I'm pregnant and Mum told me you were too. Mine's a little boy, what's yours? We're going to name him Harry. Harry James Potter, after James' dad and James himself of course. Do you and Vernon already have a name picked out?_

_Will you hold your nephew Tuney? Will you visit him? Will you let me visit and hold his cousin? Please Tuney, I miss you. I miss being Best Friends. I miss our lives when we were still connected. Let me back in Tuney._

_Your Sister,_

_Lily_

_Dear Tuney,_

_I love you. Please write me back._

_Your Sister,_

_Lily_

_Dear Mrs. Petunia Dursley,_

_I regret to inform you of the tragic and most regrettable death of you sister, Lily Potter, and her husband, James. Their son Harry, however, has survived and I leave him now in your care. I am most certain that he will be a wizard and he will be accepted to Hogwarts in his time. Do not panic if unusual things happen around him, as he is not yet in full control of his magic, being a young child._

_And now to the circumstances of the Potters' death. They were murdered by Lord Voldemort, an evil and power hungry wizard who seems to have disappeared after his failed attempt to kill Harry, leaving only a scar on his forehead. As long as Harry lives with you and calls this place home, you and he will be safe from any attack until he comes of age at 17. By then, he will have received nearly all of his magical education and we will be able to remove him to another safe location if need be._

_My deepest condolences for your loss._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Petunia knelt by the bed, clutching the letters to her chest with tears streaming down her face. Lily must have thought she'd burned these or torn them to shreds, but she'd kept every one. They had resided, nearly forgotten, beneath her bed for years and she only remembered them that terrible day when she'd had to flee her house and hide from the horrible power of Lord Voldemort.

Petunia read them over, a four hundredth time and the tears continued on. She'd never replied to a single one and she regretted it in the depths of her soul. Petunia had never made up with her sister, her Best Friend, and she'd died thinking that her older sister hated her.

Petty jealousy and a lifetime of living in the shadow of her beautiful, special, perfect younger sister. That was what drove Petunia over the edge and made her reject Lily at every turn. And now there was no way she could take it back.

She had, however, made things up with Lily's son Harry. Lily's son, who had exactly her eyes. She held her grand nephews and niece and smiled at them.

James Sirius Potter. Oh, she could tell that he was shaping up to be exactly like his namesakes. A prankster, a ladies' man, a fun loving rascal, all rolled into one boy. He would be in trouble every day of his life, but his devil-may-care attitude and love of mischief would power him through it.

Albus Severus Potter. He was the quiet one, the studious one. Petunia could tell that he would get his grandmother's brains and that he, like her, would put them to good use. He had a gentle soul, which he had inherited from Harry and Lily, just like those perfect green eyes.

Lily Luna Potter. The little red head, the spitting image of Petunia's sister except for the eyes. Lily had Ginny's eyes, but that was ok. They were beautiful. The two Lilys shared the same fiery temper all redheads held in common and Petunia sometimes laughed to see her laying into her elder brothers for the sake of one or another of her cousins.

Petunia smiled sadly as she thought of all the time lost that she was regaining with Harry's family. She rose from the floor, taking the letters with her, and went to her writing desk, selecting some paper and a pen. Sitting, she thought and then began to write.

_Dear Lily…_


End file.
